Military, Air Force
A-10 * A-4 * A-6 * A-7 * AC-130 * aerodrome * aeromedical evacuation * aeromedical evacuation coordinating officer * aeromedical staging unit * aeronautical chart * afterburning * afterflight inspection * AH-1J * air base * air cargo * air carrier * air combat fighter * air controller * air corridor * air defense warning conditions * air force * Air Force One * air freight * air picket * air piracy * air reconnaissance * air strike * air traffic * air-launched ballistic missile * air-to-air * air-to-air guided missile * air-to-surface guided missile * air-traffic control * air-traffic controller * airborne alert * airborne assault weapon * airborne battlefield command and control center * aircraft arresting barrier * aircraft arresting cable * aircraft arresting hook * aircraft arresting system * aircraft carrier * aircraft dispersal area * aircraft marshaller * aircraft marshalling area * aircraft scrambling * aircraft vectoring * airdrop * airfield * airline * airliner * airmail * airman * airman first class * airport * airstrip * ammo minus * ammo plus * ammo zero * anchored * angels * anti-g suit * antiarmor helicopter * approach clearance * approach lights * apron * area bombing * ATC * attack helicopter * automatic throttle * automatic toss * automatic trim * AV-8 * aviation medicine * AWACS * B-2 * B-52 * B-57 * beacon * beacon, double * beacon, off * beacon, on * before-flight inspection * bingo * bingo field * blast fence * blue room * boarding * boarding pass * bogey * bombardier * bombing run * BQM-34 * brigadier general (1-star) * Bronco * bug smashers * bumped * buster * C-123 * C-130 * C-140 * C-141 * C-5A * CAB * cadet * call mission * call sign * Canberra * captain * carousel * carpet bombing * carrier * carrier air group * carry-on luggage * catapult * CAVU * centerline * central air data computer * CH-53A * chaff * Chaparral * charter flight * chicks * chief master sergeant * chief warrant officer (W-2) * chief warrant officer (W-3) * chief warrant officer (W-4) * chock * Civil Aeronautics Board * civil reserve air fleet * clara * clean aircraft * clear weather air defense fighter * clearance * clearway * climb mode * clock code position * close air support * cocooning * colonel * combat air patrol * combat pilot * combined airspeed indicator * commercial pilot * commuter flight * compound helicopter * computer reservation system * confused * confusion reflector * continue port/starboard * contrail * controlled airspace * controller * copilot * corporal * Corsair II * crash locator beacon * critical altitude * cruising level * curve of pursuit * DADCAP * dart * day air defense fighter * DC-130 * Delta Dagger * Delta Dart * deregulation * destroy, beam * destroy, cutoff * destroy, frontal * destroy, stern * diplomatic authorization * direct flight * dispenser * ditching * drone * droop stop * drop message * dropmaster * duck * dummy run * E-1B * E-2 * EA-6A * EA-6B * Eagle * egress route * ejection * ejection, sequenced * elevator * emergency scramble * endurance * engage * escort * ETA * Evacuation slide * extraction parachute * F-100 * F-101 * F-102A * F-104 * F-105 * F-106 * F-111 * F-117A * F-14 * F-15 * F-16 * F-4 * F-5A/B * FAA * faded * faker * famished * Federal Aviation Administration * feet dry * feet wet * ferret * firebee * firepower umbrella * first lieutenant * first officer * first sergeant * flare * flight * flight attendant * flight crew * flight deck * flight plan * flight simulator * foam path * forward cabin * fox away * freddie * free drop * free lance * Freedom Fighter * frequent-flyer program * Galaxy * gate * gate hold * general (4-star) * general of the army (5-star) * glide bomb * glide mode * go around mode * gosport * grand slam * ground crew * gunnery sergeant * H-2 * H-3 * H-46 * hangar * harassing * Harrier * Hawk * Hawkeye * HC-130 * heading * heads up * helicopter lane * helipad * heliport * Hercules * hijacking * holding procudure * hop * hostess * hub and spoke system * hub carrier * hypersonic * imagery sortie * in the dark * instrument flight * interceptor * Intruder * Iroquois * Jet Star * jetway * judy * jump speed * jumpmaster * KA-6 * KC-135 * KC-97L * lance corporal * landing roll * landing slot * landing strip * laydown bombing * layover * lieutenant colonel * lieutenant general (3-star) * liner * local traffic * LOCAP * loft bombing * mach no * mach yes * machmeter * Mae West * major * major carrier * major general (2-star) * mark * mark mark * marker beacon * marshal (Europe) * master sergeant * Mayday * merged * midnight * milk run * MIM-23 * MIM-72 * mission * music * napalm * NATO airspace * naval pilot * navigator * near miss * negative * night cap * no fly zone * no joy * no-show * nonstop service * notice to airmen * off-line * offset bombing * offset parallel runways * oranges, sour * oranges, sweet * orbiting * ordnance * Orion * outer marker * OV-10 * overbooking * overhead rack * overshoot * oxygen mask * P-3 * pan * pancake * paratrooper * pathfinder aircraft * pattern bombing * payload * Phantom II * photoflash bomb * pogo * point of no return * popeye * pounce * precision bombing * private * private first class (PFC) * Provider * Prowler * prudent limit of endurance * punch * purple * RA-5 * radar contact * radar picket * radar service * radio beacon * radio fix * ramp * reconnaissance * reconnaissance by fire * reconnaissance in force * recruit * red-eye * RF-4 * roll * run * runway * S-2 * S-3 * salvo * saunter * scan * scram * scramble * Sea Cobra * Sea King * Sea Knight * Sea Sprite * Sea Stallion * seat belt * second lieutenant * second officer * security search * sergeant * sergeant first class * sergeant major * shuttle * sick * side-looking airborne radar * skip bombing * skip it * skycap * Skyhawk * skyjacking * snake mode * snow * sortie * specialist 4 * specialist 5 * specialist 6 * specialist 7 * spitting * splashed * spoofer * staff sergeant * standby * Starfighter * Starlifter * state chicken * state lamb * state tiger * static line * Stealth Bomber * Stealth Fighter * stern attack * stew * steward * stewardess * stick * stick commander * stopover * stopway * stow * strafing * strangle * strangle parrot * Stratofortress * Stratofreighter * Stratotanker * stream take off * subsonic * Super Sabre * supersonic * tally ho * taxi * technical sergeant * terminal * test flight * test pilot * Thunderbolt II * Thunderchief * tied on * Tomcat * toss bombing * tower * Tracer * Tracker * tracking * traffic * train * tray table * turbojet * turnaround * undershoot * upgrade * Valsalva maneuver * vector * Vigilante * Viking * Voodoo * Walleye * warrant officer (W-1) * white knuckler * widebody * Wild Weasel * wind tunnel * wingman * zippers